Rainy Day Songs
by Uwaki Aisu
Summary: Kagome is a shrink in an asylum. Sesshomaru somehow ends up in it and isn't quite receptive to visitors. How will she get him to open up and leave her past alone? First chapter sucks, but I'm too lazy to rewrite it...Sorry, lol. Gets better 2nd ch.
1. Experiment!

I'm reposting this story. I took it over a couple of years ago, but I never really got into it. I've decided to take it over again and start completely over. Review if you want some more.

Chapter 1- First Days...

"Kagome! I refuse to allow you to work here after that accident"

"But Mom, I told you I'm fine! I took a 3

month vacation already!"

"Kagome I don't want to hear it out of you, your last patient, you gotten too "attracted"

to. I don't want to risk your health on another patient again"

"Mom give me one more chance! Plz give me 1 more

chance, just 1 patient." Kagome said giving her mom the biggest puppy eyes she could muster.

"...Fine, I give

up, Kagome you could have your patient, but 1 and only 1"

"Thanks Mom, I love you!" Kagome quickly got out of her

chair that was in her mom's office to hug her mom."

Kagome's mom (Unless u can give me a name that's Kagome's mom's

name from now on) hugged Kagome back, "Kagome don't so happy yet, there's only 1 patient that's open right now, and

he's a dangerous one"

"Don't worry mom I can handle it"

"I am not worrying about how dangerous this patient is, but

that this patient is half-brother to Inuyasha..."

"HE'S WHAT?" Kagome literally screamed.

"Kagome this patient is not

only dangerous but he's also Half-brother to Inuyasha..I don't think you can handle working with some one related

to him right now"

"Is he really the only patient left?" Kagome had a face of shock on, she didn't want to remember

that name, from what happened...

Flashback

Kagome been working in the institution that her mom owns for

a good 3 years already, she was finally allowed to work in the basement where the most dangerous people in the

institution were held, behind tight locks.

"Creepy down here in the basement" Kagome just gotten out of the elevator

and was walking to the first gate, where her friend Duke was keeping watch.

"I see your mom finally let you down here"

Duke said with a smirk on his face

"Yeah Mom said that she'll give me a chance at being down here" Kagome said then

swiped her card that her mom gave her to open the gates down in the basement.

The metal gate opened up and Kagome walked in,

to the next and final gate. The next gate opened up and Kagome walked through saying her bye to Duke.

"See ya later Duke"

"Good Luck Kagome"

Kagome walked up to the room labeled 24 and took out her clipboard from her messenger bag, it read

Name:

Inuyasha Hair color: Silver/Albino Eye color: Gold Height: 5'9 Age: 19

Problem: Nervous breakdown after watching his

Girlfriend cheat on him and killed by the person she cheated with.

Kagome awoken from her day dream,

to find her self in the basement already, even through her new patient was the half brother of Inuyasha, she was willing

to take up the job or wait another good 3 months till she can return to work.

'Well lets see who this person is'

Kagome stood

in front of room 42, and when in to her messenger bag to find her clipboard with the information about this person that

her mother gave her. She was too excited to be back at work to forget to read up on the information about this guy. The

Information read:

Name: Sesshomaru Hair Color: Silver/Albino Eye Color: Gold Height: 6'1 (I'll change his height if u want

me to, because i noticed sesshy is much taller than inu so i made him 6'1) Age: 23 (i just thought it would be reasonable

for him to be this old)

'Well i guess i should go in'

With that last thought Kagome, swiped her card to unlock the door and

pushed it open, to reveal a room of vass darkness, the only light that can be seen in the room is the light from the hallway

that only lighted up the doorway, as if something or someone refuses to let the light in any further.

Flashback

Kagome opened the door to the room, to reveal a fairly lighted room, the room was shaped in

a square that only held simple things that people needed for everyday life. The room was all white, as if someone bleached

the colors from the room. In the right corner of the room there was a sink and a bathroom, to the left was a bed and a

night stand. After studying the room Kagome noticed the Silver haired figure sitting on the bed, staring in to space, as

if in a trance.

Kagome seemed to have broken the trance when she took a step in to the silence room, The silver haired

figure turned his head to stare at Kagome, again as if he was staring in to space or in a trance he just stared at Kagome.

'Creepy...'

"Kikyou?" The figure whispered as if he would say it any louder it'll kill him.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked with

confusion plastered on her face.

"Kikyou!" The Figure said again but this time loud enough for Kagome to hear

"Sorry,

Inuyasha, that's your name right"

Sorrow seem to seep in to the face of Inuyasha, for only a moment before it disappear

as if he was never there, but the sorrow was still present in Inuyasha's amber eyes, refusing to go away.

"Inuyasha, my

name is Kagome and i'm here to help you"

"..." Inuyasha stared at Kagome as if she spoke another language

"Ahhh...yeah, I'm your therapist and I here to see how i can help you"

"..." Again Inuyasha responded with Silence as

if Kagome was the crazy one instead of him

"Inuyasha for me to help you through your crisis, you have to do your part

also"

Inuyasha just stared, then turned his head back to staring at the wall as if there was something interesting about

it. Kagome took out her clipboard from her bag and took a seat at the chair in front of the bed, and put down her bag, and

gotten her pen ready to take notes.

"Inuyasha, you mentioned this person named Kikyou before who is she?"

"...Girl...Friend.." responded as if he was a zombie

"So how was the relationship?"

"Cheated...on...me...with...

Naraku"

Kagome quickly scribbled down the information she just gotten from Inuyasha, seeing that he had a nervous breakdown

due to this "Kikyou" person then it will be best that she focus most of her questions on this person. Most of the time

Kagome doesn't get information unless she gives the person candy or something they like, then they start talking, but this

one was easy to deal with.

"And who is this Naraku person?"

"Worst...enemy" continued answering the questions as if he

was a zombie, and continued to stare at the wall.

"And why do you say that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked due to the conversation

they were having was getting interesting.

"Killed...Kikyou...In front...of...me..." Again the sorrow was seen on

Inuyasha's face but this time it didn't fade

"And what happened to Naraku?" Kagome asked with interest seeing that this is

the most important part.

"Got...away...with...it...blamed...Kikyou's...death... on...me"

Kagome

quickly scribbled down the information she just recieved seeing that it was the most important and vital points of the

problem. 'I should look in to the information about this Naraku person, and mostly Inuyasha must be down here due to the

fact that he was blamed for killing some one, most patients with nervous breakdowns are on the 4th floor'

Kagome continued

to ask questions, and recieved answer from Inuyasha, he still spoke slow and stared at the wall. But Kagome was content

with the information she got, she had gotten alot of information from Inuyasha about Kikyou, but the problem was that she

gotten literally nothing from him about Naraku, each time she asked him about Naraku he would refuse to answer.

Kagome

looked at her watch after scribbling down the last bit of information she gotten from Inuyasha. 'Damn it's 7:23 already,

i got to get home' Kagome packed up her stuff, and put her bag on.

"I got to go Inuyasha, but we had a good first session,

I'll see you tomorrow!

Inuyasha just looked at Kagome then turned his attention back to the wall

End Flashback

Kagome tried to make out what was in the room, due to her not working for so long she forgotten where everything was

placed at. Kagome felt as if any second now something was going to jump out of the darkness. Kagome tried to see if

she was able to tell where everything was, but the room was too dark to tell where everything is. 'Is anyone in here?

Kagome decided it was best if she read up on the information about this person before she went anymore in to the darkness.

Kagome took out her clipboard from her bag, to see what information she got on this person. She flipped the page on the

clip board, due to the fact that the most important information was on the second page, and it read:

Refused to have

therapy, 3 therapist has treated him already, and one was send to the hospital for asking the wrong question, still remains

in a coma at the hospital. Seems to get touchy when it comes to the question about his family. Approach with Caution, very

dangerous patient, tends to be silent.

'I guess mom wasn't kidding when she said this person was dangerous' Kagome was

feeling uneasy about being in the same room with such a dangerous person, and also with the matter that she couldn't see.

Kagome took a step in to the darkness, to attempt to at least get a outline of the person. Kagome made out the sink and

bathroom, so she turned her attention to the other corner, to seemingly making out a outline of a person sitting on a bed.

'Creepy..'

Kagome decide it was best if she told this person that she was here, incase he doesn't notice that she was in the

room. Kagome took another step forward then said "Ahh...Excuse me I'm your new therapist." Kagome picked out her words

carefully not wanting to be put in to danger.

Kagome heard the sound of rustling clothing, and the sound of footsteps coming

closer to here. Kagome started to get scared that she said the wrong word already. 'I'm too young to be put in a coma!'

The

figure came in to the light to reveal himself to Kagome. As the profile of his said, he had long silver hair a little above

his waist, and had amber colored eyes. His height towered over Kagome being 6'1 in height. The Information the profile failed

to include was that he had 2 red markings on each of his cheeks and a dark blue cresent moon on his forehead. (I'm going to let sesshy keep his traits unless readers say otherwise)

"I have told you people I don't need your help" the silver hair figure said with a stern face

"Ahhh.. Your name is Sesshomaru, correct? I'm just here to help" Kagome said scared what might happen to her.

"I'll repeat myself again I don't require your aid" Sesshomaru said with an emotionless face but the anger was pouring off him.

Feeling the anger coming from seshomaru, Kagome was starting to regret that she took up this job. "Can we at least have one session? Then you decide do you want another session."

"I said NO already" Sesshomaru said starting to getting annoyed

"Just one Session please" Kagome said to Sesshomaru with the biggest puppy eyes.

"Fine, 1 and only 1 sessions"

Sesshomaru walked back in to the darkness to sit back on his bed. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru walked in to the darkness, but didn't follow dued to the fact that she couldn't see in the dark.

"Are you coming women?" Sesshomaru said getting annoyed that she just stood there

"Well sorry, I can't see in the dark. My name is Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi."

Right after Kagome said those words, the light above her flickered

on, to reveal the bleached white room, and Sesshomaru standing next to the light switch. Kagome walked over to the chair

and got her pen and clipboard out looking very much like a shrink.

"Let's begin our First Session".

DUN DUN DUN, TO BE CONTINUED:D

Like it, yesh?

They'll get better after this. Promise. I didn't edit this chapter...It's all orginal and written a year ago.


	2. Say What?

Sob sob I just realized I had this story up to chapter 8 on my other computer…the one that miraculously died… 

Reviews:

Captain-Sharelle : Mighty moody if I do say so myself…He calms down a little in this chapter. Haha, he just had to go into hysterics at LEAST once.

sesshoumaru's lover: You were my second reviewer. You're still special, though ;p. Lol. Here's the chapter.

Lyn : Here's more.

Inu Girl Demon : Paragraphed and ready to load!

Kawaiikitty : hehe, I'll try, but I have 7 stories in total so I dunno how much longer I could honestly make them. I spend hours on them.

Inu-mikogirl : Long awaited chapter…

Jaded Lady : I lurve your name! And I'm also really glad you like it.

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix : haha, so sorry but I'm the master of cliffies! I can't help it, it just makes me feel better with cliffies…Nut farm for the crazy dog!

**Rainy Day Songs: Chapter 2: Say What?**

"So Mr.Taisho-" Sesshomaru quickly cut her in. "Just Sesshomaru. I don't like to know that my father has the same last name as I." Kagome raised her perfect charcoal eyebrow in his direction, but he decided to go against recognizing it. 'Ok…So this might be a little tougher than I expected.' Kagome thought to herself giving an inward sigh.

"Ok **Sesshomaru**," Kagome said making sure to put a strain on his name just to see if he was easily irritable. No such luck, he just sat there pretending to be unaffected by it. "What's your favorite color?" She smiled wide and asked him. Now it was his turn to raise a perfectly constructed eyebrow at her.

He blinked.

She blinked.

They stared.

Bam, crash, and a lightning flash!

"Sounds like we're having a storm soon, doesn't it?" She asked trying to make lighter conversation before hitting the big question. Maybe, just maybe it would break through to him…

"So…What's your favorite color, Sesshomaru?" She smiled wide and asked him. Now it was his turn to raise a perfectly constructed eyebrow at her. "What makes you think this Sesshomaru has a favorite color?" He asked her obviously trying to get on her nerves. Maybe she'd leave him alone if he pestered her enough. "Everyone has a color that they find appealing to the eye. It may be one, it may be many, it may even be all of them, but they have one!" Kagome replied. She didn't give up that easily.

"This Sesshomaru does not have a favorite color, wench." The mighty lord of corporations retorted. "So instead of figuring out which color is your favorite, you prefer to spend you days speaking in third person?" Kagome just smiled slightly and kept calm through out of all the 'conversation' they held. He had evidently not noticed that while they sat here arguing, it was still a conversation. Oh yes, she gave herself credit for being so incredibly smart.

"Yellow." He answered her simply. She looked suspicious for a second before it dawned on her what he was answering. "Did you know that yellow means you're a conservative-type of guy and a work-a-holic?" She laughed at herself and at the thought that his looney person was conservative and loved to work…He had more issues than a box of tissues.

"What's _your_ favorite color?" She snapped out of her thoughts quite quickly at the question. That was the last thing she was expecting. "It'd have to be blue. Definitely. Kagome replied unable to think of another suitable answer. "What does blue mean?" He asked trying to not sound too curious. "Unless of course this complete session was a mix up and you have no idea what you speak of. I say I'd have to learn towards that." He was noticeably trying to get on her nerves, but she sat there silently.

She wouldn't let him ruin her damn good mood. "Well, since I'm having a dandy day. I won't pay attention to your desperate attempts at trying to raise my temper. You might want to try on a different day, though." Kagome beamed towards him.

"And what, may I say, has you in such a…good mood." He seemed disgusted that her mood was good while he suffered miserably in the solitary room. "Ah, don't be a party pooper! It only gets better here…wait until we decide to have a holiday party. Jeez, the twins Jakotsu and Bankotsu both got **really** drunk. Don't even get me started on Kouga. He just went all out. Haha, and then this one ti-" She was hastily cut off by the silver-haired stranger.

"What are you? Four years old? You speak way too much, girl." He replied calmly. His façade slipping rather nicely back into place. Not that it was every truly gone in the first place.

They spent most of the time in the room just asking each other stupid questions. Sesshomaru thought that the 'Question Game', as she liked to call it, was quite childish. He played along anyway. It wasn't like he had anywhere important to be.

Scratch that.

It wasn't like he had **anywhere** to be period since he was stuck in the awful place until they thought him all better. It wasn't his fault he was in here! He couldn't help being a work-a-holic…

Anyway, as they continued through the game he seemed to find that the woman wasn't necessarily as stupid as he had pinned her to be. Still a worthless, common worker, but not as stupid. Step up the ladder, right?

Kagome took a quick glance at her watch. Wow. It was already a little past eight o'clock. "Sorry Sesshomaru, but I do believe you've won this round. I have to be getting home at some point." She stood out of her white, small chair as he followed her with his eyes.

"Do you still want to refuse my visits?" She asked him before leaving. "As far as I know I do not run this nut house. I do not order my visitors." Hey, that was as good as any invitation she was going to get from the cold bastard. Oh she'd get him to open up if she had to pry his mouth open with a spatula and take all the information out by pure, brutal force.

Sesshomaru also stood to make his way over the bedroom section of his little bird house, as he liked to call it. She stood to leave but only served to drop her folder.

"Chikuso!" (Shit). "It's not polite for little ladies to curse, you know?" Sesshomaru said earning him a glare from the young woman. She didn't notice that she hadn't finished picking up her papers as she purposely made noise as she stormed out of the mighty one's room.

He shook his head at her antics. It was a funny sight to see as his face was still unmoving. He was about to close the door when he looked down and saw a couple of papers that were left and scattered. There were a couple of doodles that he figured she had drawn while she was either in session with a patient or in a meeting earlier.

He was sorting them into an order. Yes, he was a work-a-holic conservative freak, but at least he was a neat bachelor, right? He saw beautiful writing that looked like a letter. A love letter to her lover, maybe? Did she even **have** a boyfriend?

He began to read and was surprised at what he say. She knew his brother? Who in their right mind would speak to that insolent imbecile?

Wait. Hadn't he been put in here as well? That's right, several months ago his parents Inutaisho and Izayoi had locked the poor hanyo in here for being too obsessed with his girlfriend Kikyo. Ugh, the most repulsive part about it was that they were still together.

_Dear Lost Heart, _

_You've left me here alone tonight to think of all the things I've done to cause this end to fall into place and the beginning to fall apart. And when I fall asleep tonight, Inuyasha…You're all that I see. I wish that you could see all that you mean to me, but you can't. I thought you'd come back, but I'll close my eyes, just for tonight. Somewhere far away, maybe there's a place where my dreams still remain…Someday, I'll find a way to keep myself from holding on any longer. I have to let you go, Inuyasha. I'll stay awake with only the sound of my voice to follow in the darkness you left me in…_

_Couldn't you see how restless my heart became from the silence you've cause in the air? I want to be in that place so far away. That place where every time you blink through glorious eyes you find that another of your wishes has come true. I've tried to reach that place to no avail…for that I give myself a peace. That small push in one direction was the push that tore my heart away from itself. It was the hardest tear that I've ever had to repair…I'm still working on it as you can see. I can only think of our sweet autumn torture. I just wanted to be where love is real, and where the memories of our distant life can leave me once and for all. Can't you see that all I want is to forget? I could never regret, but all I want is to forget…_

_I'm just hoping that the room I finally decide to stay in time stands still. Time stood still for us once, when I wasn't aware of change…The world I once had left me behind all alone to fend for myself. This is the last letter that I will write to you about my heart. This is the last letter that I will waste to cry my tears for. This is the last letter that will make its way into my hands. I've learned that there's no mercy for those poor souls that hold on. I can't hold on anymore. I can't break apart anymore. I can't say I blame you for leaving, though I wish that I could. I'm sick of writing every letter for you. _

_You thought I couldn't life without you, but I guess I proved you completely wrong. Good bye…_

_Kagome…♥_

There was more to her than the youkai had seen on her surface. How much more? Why was he even interested? She was a human. Worthless in ever aspect. He'd soon forget about her. She didn't know him. She didn't intend to.

Dun dun dun. The end. I hope you guys like it. Sorry that it's kind of short but I have to get packing. I'm going on a fishing trip tomorrow. Hehe.


End file.
